User talk:DrAssassin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball War's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gotek/sig2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raging gohan (Talk) 00:57, 24 April 2011 Other Cool Wikis This are other cool wikis: *Fan GMA Created Characters wiki *Marvel Fanon Wiki *Dragon Ball Fanon -ExtremeSSJ4 10:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Application for Adminstration Hello, it's me: NomadMusik. I won't be on here, due to the nature of the wiki, but I say you could be a great candidate for adminstration, due to the nature of you're edits. Please, do NOT respond to this message, but rather ask the wikia staff on the main wikia website. Do you're best, and good luck! -☺ Hi could you come back to this wiki? 20:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply So I can use it on none db related wikis, rg sounds kinda of stupid if you're not a db fan. 01:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) technique You forgot to change the technique template, you know I didn't make you an administrator for no reason. 17:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude you're really being late about your duty in this wiki, or your task whatever, I'm giving you 48 hours then I'll take your Administrator rights away, I'm sorry but you have to do something if you want to be an Administrator here. 19:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem dude, I just want the wiki organized, but now that you're here it's fine. 21:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dude you still didn't change it, what's the reason? 19:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Just pick a random technique page, that seems good, we don't get much new content, so there's no point in trying to find the best every time. 19:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Good work, although we did use that one in the past, but it's ok, thanks for helping with the wiki, also remember to check the site, in case somebody asks you something(You know since you're an admin and such). 20:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to change the template again. 16:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Are you sure dude, it's only one edit every week, it's not something that hard, can't you leave a note or something that will remind you to change the template? Well I don't really want to remove your rights, I'll wait this week and if you can't do it, than it's ok as you said I'll take your rights, but then not now. 12:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Css Do you know how to edit the wikia css? 14:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Well the problem is, I don't know how to edit it properly, could you edit the skin for me? I just want the navigation, search box and the chat header(and the other headers in that area) to be more customized(with similar colors to the one of the background picture), not to change the background or anything9change it only if you can do it better) ok?-- 14:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, this http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/Chat_use blog is about an important discussion, regarding our use of the chat tool, I'm suggesting a big change on how we could use the chat for the future and your opinion on the subject will be very much appreciated-- Raginggohan 19:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Important blog Hi there's a blog that every user should comment, just check, this is an important blog about the wikis future: http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/This_wiki_is_dying. Raging Gohan Reply Sorry I don't have online on my xbox(no xbox live), in other words I can't play online and I don't have a gamertag, but if I ever create one, I'll be sure to tell you and sorry I don't know sg's.--Raging Gohan 16:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC)